Buon Compleanno Gokudera
by HaraNoHana
Summary: Petite chose écrite en tout et pour tout à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de la Bombe. 8059 soft.


_Disclaimer_ : Yamamoto et Gokudera sont deux bien charmants jeunes hommes. Malheureusement pour moi , il ne m'appartiennent pas. D'un autre côté , c'est bien mieux pour leur vertu.

_Pairing_ : 8059 dans toute sa splendeur.

_Musique_ : The Click Five - Happy Birthday

_Note_ : Bonsoir à tous ! Je profite de ce jour exceptionnel pour passer en pleine semaine et en vitesse pour publier cette petite chose qui est bien évidement , prévue pour l'anniversaire de Gokudera , ce 9 septembre 2010. Je n'aurais que cela à dire , ainsi que la pression du retour à la scolarité se faisant sentir et que je ne ponds que des fictions pas très marrantes pour le moment , ce truc est d'un gimauvesque niai à en pleurer. Il faut bien libérer cette part de mièvrerie caché en soit , cela dit , et puis un 8059 mièvre est quand même un 8059. Et tout le monde sait qu'un 8059 , c'est toujours bon , comme dans le cochon. Sur ce je vous laisse , avant d'avoir le temps de lâcher d'autres feintes douteuses. Et je souhaite donc un très bon anniversaire à Gokudera , source inépuisable d'idées et d'inspiration pour moi. A Smokin'Bomb , avec tout mes sentiments dévoués. Amen et paix à mon âme de fangirl ..

* * *

Lorsque le réveil de Gokudera Hayato sonna ce matin même , le réveillant brutalement d'un strident et désagréable vacarme , le première réflexe qu'il eut , tout à son habitude , encore à moitié plongé dans les profondeurs du monde des songes , fut de chercher un bâton de dynamite sous son oreiller pour exploser prestement la cause du bruit dérangeant. Bien heureusement , l'expérience lui avait apprit à ne pas dormir avec des explosifs , car les explosions avaient une fâcheuse tendance à mettre les voisins ainsi que le propriétaire de l'immeuble de très mauvaise humeur. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé en soit de faire ainsi chier son monde , si le fait qu'il ne soit expulsé de sa demeure ne soit quelque peu non négligeable. Puis racheter une nouvelle pendule toute les semaines , cela devenait assez lourd pour son portefeuille. Sortant une main du duvet douillet en tâtonnant et grommelant , son deuxième réflexe fut une pensée nette et précise qui le fit se stopper directement.

_Aujourd'hui était son anniversaire_. S'asseyant doucement en s'extirpant des couvertures , le jeune homme passa une main indécise dans ses cheveux argentés en désordre , tentant de dresser une par une les mèches couleur étain , pendant que la couette finissait de glisser de ses épaules frêles , dévoilant son torse nu et pâle. Il appuya sur le bouton du coucou matinal , en jetant un regard quelque peu troublé à l'intérieur de son appartement. La lumière matutinale douce et dorée se répandait doucement au travers les fissures des stores pendant négligemment aux fenêtres , éclairant de manière moelleuse les murs et teintant les tissus du divan et des coussins de miel. Le jeune italien grogna en cherchant son paquet de cigarettes sur la table de nuit. Il l'aurait bien oubliée , cette stupide date commémorant sa naissance , comme presque chaque année. Ou alors il s'en serrait souvenu en plein milieu de la journée , le soir en enlevant ses chaussures ou encore le lendemain en jetant un coup d'œil négligé au calendrier. Alors pourquoi diable s'en était-il donc rappelé directement à son réveil aujourd'hui ?

_A oui , c'était à cause de ça_. Il soupira alors nettement , expirant au passage une bouffée de fumée anthracite et chassant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les pensées futiles se baladant paresseusement dans sa tête. Il se leva alors souplement , s'étirant comme un chat , avant de se préparer pour ses petits rituels matinaux. Tout d'abord , il alluma la radio qui diffusait une fois réveillée , de longs accords mélodiques dans l'appartement éclairé par la lueur du petit jour. Du Busoni aujourd'hui , un de ces artistes fétiches. Ses gouts musicaux oscillant entre deux extrêmes , il avait choisit le classique pour la matinée , et quelque chose de plus agressif pour l'après-midi. Un air satisfait sur le visage , il sifflotait doucement avant de glisser à nouveau sur son paquet de clope et d'en griller tranquillement une nouvelle à ses lèvres fines , alors qu'il ne mettait en route la machine à café. Il termina ainsi la mélopée , une tasse de café et deux cigarettes plus tard , avant de s'habiller prestement et de se décider à enfin sortir à l'extérieur.

Une fois la porte de l'immeuble poussée , il fut assaillit par une bourrasque fraiche , le faisant frissonné malgré lui. L'air était venteux pour cette fin d'été , et une ébauche de sourire prit alors place sur son visage. Il adorait les rafales , non seulement à cause de son titre de Gardien de la Tempête , mais tout bonnement car il aurait toujours voulu vivre comme le faisait le vent , libre et sauvage , se déjouant de tout. Oui , le jeune adolescent aurait bien voulu lui aussi se sentir affranchi de ce stupide désir qui s'acharnait sur lui depuis hier soir , cette envie futile et stupide qui lui avait ainsi rappeler son anniversaire. Une simple pensée qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite et rendait difficile sa respiration. En somme , quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais _du_ souhaité arriver avec cet espoir ridicule , car il savait que cela avait une chance sur un million de se produire. Il aurait pu encore cogiter longtemps si une voix trop bien connue ne l'avait pas foudroyé net :

- Yo , Gokudera !

_Ne pas se retourner devant ce crétin fini._ Mais il ne pu se résoudre à cet ordre , se préparant malgré lui au choc lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent son adversaire. En effet , devant lui à contre jour comme dans la parodie d'une mauvaise comédie américaine , se tenait la silhouette resplendissante , pour le moins que l'on ne puisse dire , d'un certain idiot de baseballeur , trop bien connu à son goût. Ses courts cheveux noirs de jais étaient ébouriffés , inondés de la lumière solaire et emplis de nuances bleutées et or. Un immense sourire s'étalait sur son visage bronzé et parfait , tout comme l'on aurait étalé de la confiture sur une belle tartine , alors que ces grands yeux café au lait , de la même foutue couleur que son breuvage habituel , mais si limpides et brillants qu'il aurait presque pu se voir dedans. L'argenté grinça des dents , tout à l'approche de son petit ami qu'à la sensation désagréable de serrement dont était victime son cœur , sans qu'il ne pouvait vraiment se l'expliquer.

Yamamoto Takeshi se tenait à présent devant lui , avec son stupide air niai et dégoulinant de gentillesse , attendant simplement que son homologue lui adresse la parole pour pouvoir l'embrasser ensuite. Ce dernier le regardait pourtant d'un air si effaré qu'il commençait à se demander si en se brossant les dents à la va-vite avant de partir , il n'avait pas étalé une grosse trace de dentifrice sur le bas de son visage. Il vérifia en tournant la tête vers son reflet dans une vitre et , constatant que tout était normal , il regarda l'italien semblant sur le point de s'étrangler d'un air interrogateur , lorsque celui-ci secoua brusquement la tête en grommelant dans ses dents et en reprenant son chemin , sans autre chose. Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules , se contentant de le suivre en silence , sans se départir de son sourire. Après tout , il avait l'habitude que l'explosif garçon le snobe ainsi lorsqu'il était de mauvais poil.

Tout le long du chemin cependant , une rude bataille avait lieu dans la tête de Gokudera. Un combat à mort avec son inconscient dont il n'était pas vraiment certain de s'en trouver vainqueur , quels que soit ses arguments et ses principes. Le besoin était trop viscéral pour être ainsi facilement éradiqué. Ce rude et fatigant désordre intérieur prit momentanément fin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout deux devant la maison de Tsuna. Ce dernier les salua joyeusement en sortant , et ils reprirent le chemin de l'école en bavardant tranquillement , comme si de rien n'était. Le dixième parrain Vongola remarqua quand même une différence perceptible dans le comportement du fumeur , ce dernier perdu dans ses pensées , sans même sembler rechercher le combat avec Yamamoto , ni à faire des pieds et des mains pour être au centre de son attention. Il eu cependant un petit sourire en remarquant que Yamamoto , bien que le cachant très bien derrière son visage enthousiaste , n'était pas lui aussi tout à fait comme à son habitude. Cela promettait quelque chose d'intéressant ..

La journée se déroula pourtant tranquillement au premier abord , et lorsque l'après-midi était alors déjà bien avancé , leur professeur d'anglais en profita pour leur autoriser une petite pause bien méritée et sortit un instant du local. L'argenté profita de son départ pour fumer tranquillement une cigarette à la fenêtre. Son regard vif-argent s'attardant malgré lui sur l'aire de sport , il captura immédiatement la silhouette athlétique du Gardien de la Pluie pour l'observer longuement , sans même s'en rendre compte. Son t-shirt moulant presque trop sensuellement son torse sous l'effet de la transpiration , sa peau dorée certainement perlée de gouttelettes chaudes , il était , vraiment .. L'italien était complètement perdu dans des pensées pas vraiment orthodoxes , lorsqu'une voix le tira de nouveau à la réalité avec la joyeuse ferveur d'un fouet :

- Joyeux anniversaire , Gokudera-kun !

Le dénommé fit un bon en arrière après que son très cher Juudaime ne lui aie crié allégrement ces mots à l'oreille , faisant par la même occasion tomber son mégot par la fenêtre encore ouverte. Le voyant rouge et haletant , Tsuna lui demanda fort inquiet si ça allait , regrettant que son effet de surprise n'aie pas vraiment eu l'effet estompé. L'argenté lui certifia alors que oui , plutôt très gêné par l'idée que son boss aurait très bien pu deviner le fait qu'il fixait Yamamoto ainsi depuis un certain temps , que par sa joyeuse salutation .. Le châtain soupira en marmonnant que les idées de Reborn étaient toujours aussi mauvaises finalement. l'Arcobaleno lui avait ainsi insufflé que l'idée d'une surprise aurait fait plaisir à son bras-droit autoproclamé , c'était pourquoi il avait attendu qu'il soit distrait pour lui faire la blague. Gokudera le coupa alors , se rependait en excuses et en démonstration , lui affirmant avec sa ferveur bien connue que le fait que son parrain lui aie souhaité le rendrait heureux pour tout l'année et qu'il ne voulait rien de plus pour satisfaire à son bonheur ..

Il se stoppa soudainement , une pensée se heurtant contre sa boite crânienne avec une violence telle qu'elle le fit presque chancelé. Ce souhait contradictoire qui l'avait tant fait gambergé hier soir et pendant toute la journée d'aujourd'hui. Un désir mince et fragile qui n'avait que très peu de chance de se réaliser , il n'en était malheureusement que trop conscient. Mais alors pourquoi cette espoir farouche était-il toujours enroulé autour de son cœur ? C'était tout bonnement chimérique que de s'imaginer que ce vœu prendrait forme. Car jamais cet imbécile ne .. Il était à présent silencieux , plongé dans les abimes de sa propre personne et Tsuna le regardait ainsi méditer avec lui même , avant de se retourner doucement vers la fenêtre encore ouverte. Il eu alors un petit sourire satisfait avant de reprendre sa place.

_C'était impossible , comme il le pensait_. Les cours avaient déjà sonné depuis déjà longtemps , alors pourquoi il restait là comme un idiot déprimé avec sa clope , agrippé au grillage ? Voilà la pensée que s'autorisa Gokudera , occupé à ruminer sur le toit. Il tira comme un forcené sur le mégot gisant entre ses dents et en extirpa rageusement une large bouffée de nicotine , se traitant de tout les noms , _le_ traitant de tout les noms , alors qu'il l'accusait misérablement de tout le malheur du monde , d'autant plus lorsqu'il constata que son paquet de cigarette était à bout. L'écrasant d'un mouvement de pied rageur , il tentant de se convaincre que c'était juste de la faute de ce triple idiot insouciant. Alors qu'il n'aurait juste voulu que ..

- Gokudera ! Tu étais donc là ?

Le sang de l'italien se glaça au son de la voix. Il se retourna lentement , avant de voir la silhouette fraiche au sorti de la douche de son homologue. Yamamoto s'avançait vers lui tranquillement , alors que milles scènes de tortures prenaient place dans l'esprit de l'argenté , le condamnant à une mort par explosion , à le jeter du toit comme il aurait du le faire il y a quelques années , où d'autres bien plus morbides. Il se retourna complètement vers lui , pensant juste lui foutre une raclée pour le moment , lorsque les mains tendues du japonais se tendirent vers lui. Il recula par pur réflexe , lorsqu'il reconnu immédiatement la petite boite rectangulaire entre ses paumes. Il leva alors les yeux vers le brun , le cœur battant. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Le brun s'approcha alors encore plus de lui , beaucoup _trop_ près de lui , avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes , ce qui fit rougir soudainement le fumeur tendit que l'autre renfermait le paquet dans les mains de leur nouveau propriétaire. Sans toutefois rompre le contact chaud de ses grandes mains tannées sur les fragiles quenottes blanches. Gokudera sentait sa tête tourné face au contact trop proche de l'épéiste , à l'odeur fruitée du gel douche qu'il venait d'utiliser et par l'affriolante peau dorée juste devant son nez. Baissant le regard sur la boite , il écarquilla vivement les yeux lorsque la confirmation que Yamamoto venait bien là de lui refourrer un paquet de clopes fut certaine. Comment avait-il fait pour deviner qu'il n'en avait plus ? Et , alors qu'il allait lui demander des explications , le japonais le coupa prestement.

- Je ne savais pas très bien quoi t'offrir , et les seules choses que tu semble apprécier , ce sont les explosifs et les cigarettes. Or , je ne trouvais pas l'idée de t'offrir un pétard très appréciable , alors j'ai opté pour la deuxième solution. Néanmoins , je n'aime pas que tu fumes car cela nuit à ta santé , et je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qui te ferait du mal. Alors je t'ai acheté des cigarettes en chocolat ! Sourit-il.

De ce sourire grand et lumineux , ce sourire qu'il détestait tant car il faisait naitre en lui une foule de sentiments contradictoires , ce sourire qui faisait s'écouler en lui une certaine onde de bien-être trop bien connue. Ce sourire , ce visage , tout en Yamamoto l'attirait et le repoussait avec une force magnétique telle qu'elle en était indéniable , et alors que l'italien se sentait doucement près à sombrer , le japonais lui adressa cette ultime phrase , cette phrase qui l'avait perturbé toute sa journée , cette phrase qu'il aurait tant voulu en être le destinataire :

_- Buon Compleanno_ , Gokudera !

D'un accent affreux , arrachant tout le sensuel de sa langue maternelle. Mais il lui avait dit , et ce même dans son dialecte natal. Il lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire , comme il en rêvait stupidement , ce besoin pressant et obstinant que cet imbécile se souvienne de son anniversaire et ne lui souhaite , tout simplement. L'argenté aurait cru qu'il oublierait , qu'il serait juste insouciant comme toujours. Mais non. Il s'était trompé , comme souvent sur les intentions de ce crétin de sportif. Combien d'années s'étaient écoulées alors qu'il détestait son anniversaire ? Depuis ce jour où sa mère était morte , il maudissait ce moment avec une haine farouche. Mais cette fois-ci était différente. Quelque chose avait changé en lui , modifiant la structure même de son cœur de pierre. Un sourire prit juste naissance sur ces lèvres , alors qu'il levait doucement les yeux pour y rencontrer les prunelles mordorées si proche , tout en murmurant d'une voix suggestive :

- Tu sais ce que tu pourrais m'offrir et qui me ferait _vraiment_ très plaisir ?

- Je pense le deviner .. Murmura alors le japonais en approchant son visage du sien , son sourire se faisant plus sombre et ses paupières se fermant lentement.

L'italien clôt les paupières sous la douceur du baiser , se perdant doucement contre le corps chaud s'offrant à lui , tout en enroulant ses bras derrière la nuque dorée , le petit paquet de cigarettes au chocolat toujours enserré dans une main. Oui , quelque chose l'avait fait changer. Plutôt quelqu'un.

_C'est bien mon plus bel anniversaire_. Il songea en souriant entre deux baisers , le cœur brûlant , alors que son amant s'occupait ardemment de défaire sa chemise.


End file.
